Messages Then Massacres
by PurplePiplup
Summary: The Pokemon crew somehow is able to email Sendatsu and the gang from their time. Old enemies bring the Pokemon crew to Sailor Moon and Sailor Asteroid's dimension and take over Ash's Pikachu. Will Sendatsu be able to save their pika-pal before the Space B
1. Messages Then Massacres: Part 1 of 2

~~~Messages Then Massacres~~~  
~~Part 1~~  
  
  
***  
This is my second crossover fic. This is to continue my first one 'Princesses & Pokemon'. This one is a Pokemon in Sailor Moon's world unlike my last one, which was the opposite. After this, I plan on doing a CardCaptor Sakura in Sailor Moon's world, but that may take more time. Again, my 'Sailor Moon A: Asteroid's Genesis' cast is in this. The plot this time is based on e-mail and e-messages coming from Pokemon time to Sailor Moon time. If you read 'Princesses & Pokemon' you'd understand this better *shameful plug* but it's not necessary. Here we go with 'Messages Then Massacres'  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
***  
  
It had been about 5 months since Sendatsu and the Senshi had finally rid themselves of the Malignera and their moronic Kings, Shouten and Kikensei. Mizu and Kaiteki were working away with Rei and Minako on wedding plans for good old Senday. Luka was trying to relax with Lukanna begging him to take her somewhere. Akarui sat down at the computer and slapped away at a game of ChessMaster, losing as usual. As she slammed her fist down on the table out of utter aggravation, a message alerted her to the e-mail sitting in Sendatsu's Inbox.  
  
"Senday-chan!" she bellowed across the room, "E-mail!"  
  
"I wonder who could be emailing me," Sendatsu booted Akarui from the chair, clicking around the screen to open her e-mail, "Dear Sendatsu...yadda yadda yadda...Whoa! Usagi-chan! Come here, quick!"  
  
Usagi, hoping it was for Sendatsu's chocolate chip cookies, dashed over to her side, "What is it, Sendatsu-sama? Is something wrong?"  
  
"In a way, yes," Sendatsu pointed to the screen, "My Senshi, gather around. I've got a story for you."  
  
Various girls poked their heads around corners. Luther bounded down the stairs and Luka pried Lukanna off his arm. The Senshi sat and stood around, awaiting Luna, Artimas and Diana who curled up one on Chibiusa's head, one in Usagi's lap and one in Minako's arms. Sendatsu looked a little worried but a little elated. Luther poked his head over her shoulder.  
  
"Something troubling you, love?" he asked before she swatted him away.  
  
"Kind of. Please listen and stay quiet...  
  
'Dear Sendatsu,  
Found your e-mail while I was hopping around the search feature on my new gear. I noticed the last name and am pretty sure you're the Sendatsu I'm looking for. We met a while back and I thought we'd give you a buzz. Hope you remember us because we sure remember you. I've attached a picture, just incase. Hope to somehow see you again soon...'  
  
She paused and scrolled down.  
  
"Well? Who's it from?" Makoto asked as she leaned down.  
  
"You guys. It's signed Ash(-chan)."  
  
"Ash-chan?" Haruka slightly cringed, "From that Pokemon thing?"  
  
"Yes, look," Sendatsu moved to the picture.  
  
It showed a black haired boy in a red and white cap giving a thumb's up and a red head by his side. On his other side was an older boy in a green vest. Perched on his shoulder was the now all-too-familiar Pikachu.  
  
"It really is them," Michiru looked closer at the picture, "How are they sending messages to us here in Tokyo in our time when they're in America in their own time?"  
  
"Setsuna," all the Senshi turned to the Senshi of Pluto.  
  
"Obviously the rip in the Space Blend wasn't completely fixed," Setsuna announced the utterly obvious.  
  
"Should I reply?" Sendatsu asked as she stared at the picture.  
  
"Why not? What could it hurt?" Rei asked as she sat down.  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
Pokemon Dimension  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
The buzzer on Ash's new Poke'Gear scared him about six feet into the air. Misty laughed at him as he nearly choked on his food. Brock just shook his head and returned to brushing Vulpix.  
  
"Hey!" Ash jumped up, "Sendatsu!"  
  
"Really? You mean that really was her email?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Guess so. Here, listen...  
  
'Ash-chan,  
Well, long time now see. Yes, it's me. The loon in the get up from so long ago. Don't worry, we've all changed for the better. Even me. I must admit, getting an e-mail from you was totally unexpected. How exactly did you find me? Just to burst poor Brock's bubble, I've sent you a picture as well. The man beside me is my fiancé, Luther. Be sure to reply.'  
  
he scrolled to the picture, "Whoa! He's huge!" he blurted at the screen.  
  
"Let me see!" Misty shoved him out of the way, "He's dreamy!"  
  
Ash scowled, whether for the push or the comment Brock wasn't sure, but he snatched it from her hand, "Thank you. That's MY Poke'Gear. Go get your own if you want one."  
  
"Can please I see it?" Brock asked politely.  
  
"Sure," Ash smirked at Misty, "See what happens when you're nice and ask the right way?"  
  
She cracked him in the head, "Little brat!" she hissed as she picked up Togepi and sat back down.  
  
"How am I supposed to compare with that?" Brock whined at the Poke'Gear.  
  
"You wouldn't have anyway," Misty snatched his ear as Ash took his Poke'Gear back.  
  
"I'm supposed to message her back. Here goes nothing."  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
Senshi Dimension  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
"That computer of yours is going off again," Luka nudged Sendatsu's arm as he stuffed more food in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I hear that," she stood up and kicked his legs off the coffee table, "Lazy garbage disposal..." she groaned as she pushed past, "It's from Ash."  
  
That attracted Luther's attention as he stood up and stood beside her, "Why are you so interested in him?"  
  
"For the same reason you're interested in Chibiusa-chan. Because they're different and interesting to be around. Now knock it off and sit down if you insist on being here," she pulled his shirt, yanking him to the floor.  
  
"What's it say, Sendatsu-sama?" Chibiusa stood with Diana on her head and her hands on Sendatsu's knee.  
  
"It says...  
  
Dear Sendatsu,   
My new Poke'Gear has a search ability. I decided for fun to search for your name. That's how I found you. Brock's all wilty and pouty now, just like you thought. Too bad we didn't get to meet Luther, Misty sure seems to like him.  
  
She was interrupted by Luther, "You sent him my picture?"  
  
"Stop it," she flicked his nose and continued...  
  
Whatever happened with the Kings and Avenger and all that you were talking about when you were here? Hope everything went well.   
Ash(-chan)  
  
  
"You sent him my picture?" Luther asked again, now completely annoyed.  
  
"Give it a rest," Sendatsu shook her head.  
  
Setsuna, who had been sitting calmly, suddenly straightened and scowled, "Oh! Pu, what's wrong?" Chibiusa ran to her side.  
  
"Something's in the Time Gate. Something has been pulled into the Space Blend."  
  
"What could it be?" Makoto stood up.  
  
"It feels like a group, not a single person. I may need help. Please, we have to get to the Gate."  
  
Sendatsu grabbed her brooch from the cabinet, "It's been a while. Do you think they work?"  
  
"I'm sure. Let's go!" Haruka stepped forward.  
  
As the group opened the door, Setsuna started pushing and shoving her way to the front of the group, "It's going to open soon. Right here in Tokyo."  
  
"Where, Setsuna-san? Where will it open?" Sendatsu looked into her friend's eyes.  
  
"I can see it opening in the park. I can feel the energy surge. Absolutely in the park."  
  
"Let's go, Sailor Senshi. Are we ready?"  
  
"Let's lock that door!" Makoto followed the others as they ran towards the park.  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
Pokemon Dimension  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
Just as Ash hit the send button of his Poke'Gear, a whipping whirling sound behind them attracted his attention rather quickly, "What's that?" he stepped away.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Misty's mouth hung open.  
  
"It can't be! They said they sealed it!" Brock couldn't move he was so stunned.  
  
"I guess not!" Ash grabbed Pikachu, "Run for it!"  
  
They took off down the route, running from the purple funnel cloud billowing in the road. They tried to run, but the Space Blend was too fast. It caught them and pulled them in at almost crushing speed. Three more shouts caught their ears. They looked up to see Jessie, James and Meowth clinging to the basket of what used to have been their Meowth balloon.  
  
"What is this?" James wailed, "A tornado?"  
  
"If it is I don't think we're in Johto anymore, Jimbo!" Meowth shouted to him.  
  
"I hope where we land we only find nice munchkins and a rainbow!" Jessie shrieked.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Ash held Pikachu as tightly as he could.  
  
"It's the twerps!" James shouted, "Well, it just so happens while plotting to plunder your precious Pikachu we were pulverized by this powerful pirouetting funnel cloud!"  
  
"Where do these people get this stuff?" Misty asked as she gripped Togepi harder.  
  
"We try incredibly hard to get the perfect statement for the perfect time!" James bellowed proudly.  
  
"Keep trying," Brock groaned, "Look up there!"  
  
Up ahead of them was an opening in the cloud, a rip of sorts. They were spiraling towards it faster and faster. They could see city lights in the distance but grass where they were headed. They heard faint cries from below that seemed to be coming from the opposite side of the clearing.  
  
"Look out!" Ash screamed as they neared the break.  
  
The group was thrown from the tunnel, "Quick! Catch them!" someone cried.  
  
Ash slammed into the arms of someone huge. Brock was planted in the hands of someone dark. A caped somebody snatched Misty. A red head caught Pikachu who had been flung from Ash's arms and a little kid with pink hair grabbed little Togepi. Team Rocket slammed to the ground with no one paying their pain any mind.  
  
"Huh?" Ash looked up to see who had caught him.  
  
"Well. You're Ash-chan, I would say," the guy said with a smirk, "A fifteen year old keeping tabs on my wife?"  
  
"You would be Brock, I would assume," the one who caught him dropped him promptly, "How wonderful."  
  
"You're Misty then," the man holding her stood her straight, "Good to met you."  
  
"Togepi! Such a cutie!" the pink headed girl shouted with a happy chirp from the egg thing she was holding.  
  
"And the sweet, lovable little Pikachu," the red head cuddled the yellow rodent in her arms and got a quick jolt and enjoyed every minute of it, "Why thank you. But I didn't need to power up today. As you can see, my 'get-up' is quite different."  
  
"Sendatsu?" Ash cocked his head and then turned to the guy still holding him, "Then you're Luther?"  
  
"Yep," Luther snatched his arms away, sending Ash flying straight to the ground, "I'm Luther."  
  
"This is Tuxedo Kamen," Misty smiled at him, "That I remember."  
  
"Who's Mr. Dark and Drab over here?" Brock pointed behind him.  
  
"I'm Luka, thank you very much," Luka hissed at him.  
  
"Luka!" someone shouted.  
  
"Oh no," Luka slouched as Lukanna shoved her way to the front of the group.  
  
"Luka!" she launched and snatched his neck, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need help? I can heal you if you do. Anything at all?"  
  
He tipped like a buoy in a harbor, "I'm fine. Please let go."  
  
He continued trying to get her off as Sendatsu's gaze traveled to her right, "What are they doing here?" she spat at the sight of Team Rocket.  
  
"I would say prepare for trouble," Jessie mumbled into the dirt.  
  
"But right now I'd say we're the ones in for double," James coughed up sand.  
  
"Meowth, stop now while you still can," Meowth hacked.  
  
"Would you like another blast like last time?" Sendatsu summoned her Starburst, "Or shall I let Jupiter have you again?"  
  
Makoto stepped forward and cracked her knuckles, "Yeah."  
  
"No! Please no!" James jumped to his knees, "We just want to go home!"  
  
'Please, please, pretty please?" Jessie begged up next to him.  
  
"Just don't do what you did last time 'cause that was hard enough to get over!" Meowth whined.  
  
"Hmm..." Sendatsu made a half sarcastic/half disappointed face, "I suppose."  
  
Team Rocket sighed and fell over backwards, "Thank goodness."  
  
"So, what brings you to the lovely city of Tokyo?" Mizu walked up behind Ash, causing him to rocket into the air in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ash panted, "Have we met?"  
  
"No, I don't believe we have. I'm Sailor Neressa. Please call me Mizu."  
  
"I'm Sailor Lynsithia. Use Shinsai."  
  
"Nereid. Suisei."  
  
"Leda. I'm Koishii."  
  
"Arial. I'm Ayatsuri, but everyone calls me Aya."  
  
"I'm Castor, but you can call me Akarui."  
  
"It's Spica for me and Kaiteki."  
  
"I'm Artimas and these are Luna and Diana."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Misty looked to Ash, "We got pulled through that twister thing you guys came through last time. After our last meeting, I don't have the slightest doubt in my mind this is all real and that we really are in Tokyo."  
  
"Good decision," Luther nodded, "Sendatsu! Behind you!"  
  
Sendatsu moved just in time to miss a passing yellow bolt of movement, "What was that and why didn't I sense is coming?"  
  
"I don't know, but it caught your side," Mizu walked up and took her arm, sensing she was going to topple over.  
  
Sure enough, Senday lost her balance and tipped down, "It's nothing. Just a little cut. Lynsithia. Arial. Follow that thing. Find out what it was and get it back here."  
  
"Yes, Empress," Arial ran after it as Lynsithia followed.  
  
"I wish Hotaru were here," Chibiusa whined, "She'd heal you and then you'd be all better."  
  
"Oh," Sendatsu put her hand on Chibiusa's shoulder, "No worries, Small Lady. I'll regenerate in a bit."  
  
"Regenerate? Man, we missed a lot," Ash noted.  
  
"I've always been able to regenerate. I just never had to when we were in your world."  
  
"Empress! Look out!" Lynsithia cried from across the park.  
  
"I've got it!" Luka jumped in the yellow streak's line of fire.  
  
"Chuu!" the yellow thing cried and zapped Luka as it plowed his stomach and even through that Luka caught it.  
  
"It's a Pikachu," he grunted as it squirmed free and ran away, "And man did that hurt. Lukanna, I do need help."  
  
"Oh," Lukanna sat him up, "Poor baby."  
  
"Whatever that Pika-power pack is up to, it must have caused the problem in the Space Blend," Pluto stated, "I felt no energy from it, that's very odd."  
  
"Well," Luka moaned, "It sure had energy, that's totally affirmative."  
  
"We're not going to be able to figure this out tonight," Mercury said flatly, "I suggest we all go home and get some rest. We'll meet at Rei-chan's temple tomorrow for a meeting. We'll figure this out then."  
  
"What about us?" Ash flipped, "Where do we go? We don't know anything about Tokyo!"  
  
Sendatsu laughed at him, "Silly boy," she mumbled, "Come, Ash-chan, Misty-chan, Brock-chan. You can stay with Luther-san and I. Of course, the girls will have to adjust."  
  
"Oh," Mizu, Akarui, Kaiteki, Koishii, Aya, Shinsai and Suisei moaned, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, you have to. Come Luka, Lukanna, ladies. Those of you from the Pokemon dimension."  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
After a long, more stressful than restful night, the group gathered everyone and set out to Rei's temple. Ash almost got run over and Misty almost slammed into a lamp post while staring around the streets. Brock was too intent on the lady Senshi to have noticed the fact he slammed into Luka's back until he turned around and conked him one.  
  
"Watch it, kid!" Luka hissed.  
  
"Sorry," Brock whispered.  
  
"Luka-san! You stop that bickering right now!" Sendatsu spat back at him.  
  
"Sorry, Senday," Luka kicked a rock, "Be glad she stopped me," he mumbled to Brock and continued walking.  
  
Luther snickered at the fact Luka was so afraid of Sendatsu, "What a wimp."  
  
"Who are you callin' a wimp up there, Magician?" Luka stopped him a turned him around.  
  
"You, Shape Shifter! I was callin' you a wimp!" Luther got right into Luka's face to the point of where their foreheads were touching, "You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah! I sure do! I've got a problem that's gonna knock your head right off your shoulders!"  
  
"Go ahead and try me! You'll never do it! You want a fight, here it is!"  
  
Sendatsu and Lukanna sighed heavily as the two of them started smacking and slamming each other around. Ash and Brock jumped out of the way to avoid getting stepped on when Luther shoved Luka back a few steps. Misty ran up behind Sendatsu as Luka retaliated by slapping Luther across the face to send him tipsy for a minute.   
  
"Oh," Lukanna sighed, "My dearest husband is so much different than in the future."  
  
"Oh," Sendatsu returned the sigh, "My lovely fiancé is not at all what he used to be."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock continued ahead with the rest of the girls while Lukanna and Sendatsu fought to break up Luther and Luka who continued fighting. The girls reached the temple and knocked before going in.  
  
"Who is it?" Rei shouted across the room.  
  
"Those of the Entourage with the addition of the Pokemon children and Team Rocket and without the Imperial couple and Worldly pair," Mizu said quietly.  
  
Rei opened the door, "Senday, Luther, Luka and Lukanna are back there jousting verbally again? That's too bad. Come on in everybody. Pardon the mess, odango-atama went on a cookie spree."  
  
A few minutes later, a knock caused Rei to stand up again, "Yes?"  
  
"It's us," Sendatsu shouted in an odd tone, "Open the door! Hurry up!"  
  
Rei knew that tone. She opened the door the very next second to find Lukanna with her arms around Luka, pushing him back off of Luther and Sendatsu with her whole weight thrown against Luther to hold him off. The two girls side stepped in, dragging the two men with them.  
  
"Let me at him!" Luther hissed and tried to get around Sendatsu.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Luka tried to pull Lukanna off, but she held tight.  
  
"I'll get you yet!" the two of them shouted to each other in unison.  
  
"Sit down," Lukanna slammed Luka to the floor and sat down beside him, holding the back of his shirt.  
  
"Park it!" Sendatsu threw Luther down and sat, without hesitation, down in his lap.  
  
"Get off!" Luther pushed at her.  
  
"I won't hurt him," Luka pulled, "much."  
  
"I take it you two don't like each other," Ash stated the unbearably obvious.  
  
"No duh," Misty shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're so observant."  
  
Minako laughed as Ash scowled at her for that comment, "At least I'm not afraid of bugs."  
  
"I can be afraid of whatever I want!" Misty cracked him in the back of his head, "You have no right to say such a thing!"  
  
"She's almost as mean as Jessie," James whimpered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Jessie hissed.  
  
"It means he thinks you're mean," Meowth laughed.  
  
"Personally, I think I'm twice as cruel as her," Jessie stroked her hair, "And three million times as pretty."  
  
"Oh brother," Brock shook his head, "We came to discuss how to get home. Not how loony we all are."  
  
"Ah! Sendatsu!" Luther reached out and caught her as she fell to her side, "I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear!"  
  
"What happened to her?" Misty stopped her fight, "Is she alright?"  
  
Rei looked around the room, "Is something wrong?" Usagi took the time to ask between bites of cookie.  
  
"A strong negative force. Brewing behind the temple. It's feeding off all this fighting and channeling through her," Rei stood up and inched to the door, "Let's see. If my intuition is correct," she pulled out an ofuda and opened the door, "Evil spirits be gone!"  
  
"Pii! Chaa!" the Pikachu from the night before wailed and toppled over with the paper directly between his eyes.  
  
Sendatsu's eyes fluttered, "What? What happened?"   
  
"Our Pikachu-pal came for a visit," Rei picked the rodent up and brought it inside.  
  
Ash's Pikachu approached it and stiffed at it, "Pika-pi. Pi pika cha."  
  
"Huh?" Haruka asked oddly, "What'd it say?"  
  
"Let me see," Ash pulled out his Poke'Dex, "Dexter. Please translate."  
  
"Ash, it doesn't smell right," Pikachu repeated.  
  
"Doesn't smell right?" Misty questioned.  
  
After Sendatsu was finally awake, she spotted the Pikachu and jumped up, backing against the door, "Get-get it away!" she shrieked, "Get rid of that rat!"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Senday," Luther stood up but stayed back.  
  
"That-that thing!" she shook, now breathing oddly, "It's, it's, it's Kikensei!"  
  
"No, Sendatsu," Luther grabbed her shoulders, "Kikensei's dead. Long dead. We killed him. Him and Shouten."  
  
"You don't believe me," she pulled away, "That is Kikensei's energy. All you're doing is putting all of us in a terrible position. Luther, listen to me! Now if not ever again! That is Kikensei!"  
  
He looked back at it and did notice a familiar feeling from it, "Sendatsu," he turned back to her, "We killed them. Together. You and me. We roasted, toasted and scorched them away. You've got to remember it."  
  
"I remember it, but that is Kikensei. Like it or not. I swear. That," she scowled, "IS," she looked to the Pikachu, "Kikensei."  
  
"Pika-pi! Pika-pi!" Ash's Pikachu started screeching.  
  
"Oh! Pikachu!" Ash went to grab it, but Luka's hands slapped onto his ankle, yanking him back.  
  
Pikachu was coiled around by what could only be called snakes of translucent purple energy. He cried louder and louder, but Luka wouldn't let Ash help.  
  
"Don't touch him, Ash!" Luka held him away, "He's changing. It's not safe."  
  
"But Pikachu-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pika-pi!" this was a nasty, evil growl, "Pika pika cha!"  
  
Sendatsu let out one, long scream, "Get them away from me! The last thing I ever wanted to see was the two of them alive and together again!"  
  
"Pika cha, Princess," the Pikachu that had been out stood up, "I must admit, this isn't the most imposing of figures, but it's nice to be out and about."  
  
"You stay away from me, Kikensei," Sendatsu hissed at the yellow rodent, "And you get back to whatever hell hole you came from."  
  
"Sorry. I don't want to. Give me time. I'll be human again as soon as all the negative emotions in this city build up enough. Then I'll be after you and your Avenger power. Just wait."  
  
"You little squeaky toy!" Makoto spat.  
  
Ash's Pikachu stood up and shook off, "Ah!" he cried, "I'm a foot tall and yellow! Ah! I'm a pocket monster!"  
  
"I see your brother isn't quite as pleased as you, Kikensei," Luther slightly laughed, "You are kind of cute looking."  
  
"That's not funny!" Shouten whined, "I look like a bunny rabbit with a kinked squirrel tail!"  
  
"Hey!" Mizu laughed, "Fits you perfect!"  
  
"Stop that!" Kikensei pouted then turned to Sendatsu again, "Why not come back to us? It'd be a blast."  
  
"A blast when I rocket you back out into the middle of space maybe, sure. But I'm not turning myself over to you. Not on your slimy, gooey lives!"  
  
"Suit yourself. Come, Shouten. Let us go and negatively charge this town with every we've got!" Kikensei ran out the door that was still open and ran down the walk into the woods.  
  
Shouten followed, "Pikachu! No! Fight it!" Ash tried to jump but Luka still had him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ash," Sendatsu stopped and watched the second brother disappear into the trees, "I'll get your Pikachu back for you. I am so sorry."  
  
  
~~~End Part 1~~~  
  
  
***  
Kikensei and Shouten live, but they're only a foot tall. Ash's Pikachu's gone berserk! Sendatsu's losing energy! Luther's losing his patience! Will the Senshi and people of the Pokemon dimension be able to overcome these two sinister siblings?  
***  
  
***  
As you can see, this will be more than one part, so wait to see what happens. Hope it at least interests you so far. ~.^   
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
***  



	2. Messages Then Massacres: Part 2 of 2

~~~Messages Then Massacres~~~  
~~Part 2~~  
  
***  
Here's part 2 of 'Messages Then Massacres' for your either annoyance or pleasure, I'm not sure which ~.^  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
***  
  
  
"What happened to Pikachu?" Ash sat up in the center of Sendatsu's living room floor staring out the window.  
  
"I'm sure Pikachu's fine, Ash," Misty was getting worried, though she didn't show it, "But you've got to get some sleep."  
  
"You expect me to sleep when Pikachu's out there possessed or something? You're real nice, Misty, real nice," he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, taking everything of his with him, "Good night," he stated nastily and flatly.  
  
"Geez, sorry," Misty looked over to Togepi, "I was only trying to help."  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
Sendatsu shot up quicker than ever before with a paralyzing pain in her left arm. She couldn't move it even the slightest bit and knew this feeling well. She stood up quickly and walked to her transformation brooch. Of course, that didn't even faze Luther the camel, who stayed sound asleep even though she wasn't there, snoring like a freight train. She shook her head but set about more important matters. She grabbed her brooch and opened the top. She was right, those black/purple snakes were there, eating away at the Asteroid Core.   
  
"I knew they'd do it. I just didn't know they'd get it done so soon," she wasn't exactly quiet but not exactly loud either, "Luther. Get up."  
  
"No," he mumbled into the pillow, "It's 2 o'clock in the morning. Come back to bed."  
  
"Would you rather I die? Now get your lazy self out of that bed!"  
  
"Die?" he sprang up, "What? Why?"  
  
"The Core. They've already gotten a hold of it. It's almost black and it's already taking a toll on me. If I transform, I'll be Nemesis but if I don't I'll be paralyzed. I have only two choices and both involve my defeat."  
  
"What can we do to stop it?"  
  
"You have to purify the Crystal after I'm transformed. Which means you'll have to fight Nemesis again. I need you to watch over everyone. The Senshi, the Guardians, the Pokemon, everyone. I'm leaving. It's not safe for anyone for me to be here."  
  
"Luka!" Luther turned and screamed down the hall, "Get everyone up! Now! I mean everyone!"  
  
"Why do I have to be the alarm clock?" Luka moaned as he got up, "Everybody, up!" he walked around the house and took the liberty of cracking the Pokemon people in the heads to wake them.  
  
"Dearest gem of purity," Luther turned back to see Sendatsu holding the brooch and speaking to it, "Help me now as you've always helped me."  
  
The others came tromping in to see her standing with her brooch, "What's happening to her?" Lukanna flipped.  
  
"Get away! Every last one of you, get away!" Sendatsu was shaking from trying to fight the blackness, but she wouldn't give in, "I'm falling. I'm turning around again," after one last growl of pain, that feared cry came again, "Dark Gem of Nemesis, Makeup!"  
  
"No!" Kaiteki and Akarui held Mizu away while the black fire and red lightning took their friend over again, "Let me help her! She's going to get stuck that way! Let me go!"  
  
An evil shrieking laugh rang around the room, "Ah, how lovely. To be out and around again and to have the chance to destroy you one more."  
  
"Hello, Nemesis," Luka smirked, "Just as lovely and twice as cruel as always."  
  
"Can it, white energy idiot!" Nemesis backed away a step, "Hope you enjoyed having your Princess-pardon-Empress as long as you did, because I plan on staying here for a long time. As for your precious Pikachu, forget about it, kid. Shouten will never let it go."  
  
"You give Pikachu back right now! You hear me!" Misty and Brock caught Ash before he got too close, "I want my Pikachu!" he stretched out towards her as far as he could go without Brock choking him from holding his shirt, "I want my friend!"  
  
Nemesis laughed a bit and stepped forward, "Another fool dealing with friendship and love," she made a noise that could only be called pish, "What moronic, mindless zombies."  
  
"You take that comment back!"  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I think not. Thank you for your Pikachu, though. I'll adore seeing Shouten again. Kikensei too."  
  
"Don't do this, Senday!" Mizu pried herself away, "Fight it!"  
  
"She can't hear you. There's no point in even trying. Too dah loo, suckers!" she fizzed away as Ash dropped to the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to let her get Pikachu!" he stood up and ran down the stairs, "Pikachu's my friend! I don't care who she thinks she is!"  
  
He grabbed his hat, pack and coat and slammed out the door with Luther flopping down the stairs behind him, "Stop! Hey, kid! Stop! You're going to get squashed!"  
  
"I'm not 'kid'. My name is Ash Ketchum and I'll be fine, thank you."  
  
"You have no clue what you're dealing with here," Luther caught up to him and spun him around, "She could tear you and every last one of your Pokemon to shreds. Is that really what you're after?"  
  
"No," he choked at the ground, "All I want is Pikachu."  
  
"Then hang tight," he pulled out a little rainbow gem, "We'll get him back and kill three birds with a whole bunch of Senshi stones. Are we ready, girls?"  
  
"Let's do it!" they called in unison, grabbing at various objects.  
  
"Spica Transcendental Luminescence, Makeup!"  
  
"Castor Thunderclap, Makeup!"  
  
"Neressa Nautical Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Leda Love Sphere, Makeup!"  
  
"Nereid Foam Snare, Makeup!"  
  
"Lynsithia Global Fracture, Makeup!"  
  
"Arial Circulation, Makeup!"  
  
"Ever-White, Makeup!"  
  
"Ever-Dark, Transform!"  
  
"Kaleidoscopic Gem, Transform!"  
  
"We are the Pretty Sailor Soldiers," all the girls cracked, "And we stand for love and justice! We fight against evil in the name of truth. For our world, we'll punish you!"  
  
"I guard my world and this one too," Luka was now freaking Brock out in his black clothes, "And in the name of positive energy, I'll destroy all negative."  
  
"I am the Shintei of White and Positive energy," Lukanna snapped, "I fight only for truth in the name of justice. For my friends and world, I'll punish this evil."  
  
"I rule the Asteroid Belt," Misty's eyes were locked on Luther, "For stealing my Empress, I'll do more than punish you."  
  
"Listen," Leda interrupted the cute speeches, "I hear something. Something's in that tree."  
  
A rip of fire came flying from the top of the tree. The Senshi jumped to avoid, with those close enough snatching the arms of those who weren't able to jump, meaning those of the Pokemon dimension. Two yellow rabbit things and one tall shadow slipped from the tree. Luka hissed and Luther let out his usual annoyed growl of utter displeasure.  
  
"Look at my poor kings," Nemesis fake whined, "All short and yellow and cute. Yick. So what is it that you've come after me, little boy? Going to send your weeds out after me?"  
  
"If I have to!" Ash spat.  
  
"Go ahead. Then you'll have a pile of ash to match your name," she stood and snapped her fingers for a burst of fire and a crack of lightning, "Or, we could play the nifty new game I created."  
  
"What kind of game?" Luther asked as he slowly reached to pull Ash back.  
  
"Poke'Ball Peril. I made it myself. I simply, snap my fingers," she stopped and did as her word said she would, "Now, whatever could this red and white thing in my hand be? Why, it's a Poke'Ball! Straight from your dimension to mine. Nifty, huh? The miracles of the Time ability never seize to amaze me. So what'd you say? Would you like a go or are you a chicken?"  
  
"Don't do it," Luka warned him, "Who knows what she's powered them up with."  
  
"I'll take you on!" Ash jumped forward.  
  
"Hold on," Neressa stopped him, "If she can do it, Luther can too."  
  
"No way!" Nemesis started to sweat, "I want a three on three with him, not Luther!"  
  
"Afraid now, huh?" Luther took a couple steps up, "He can coach, but I'll be commanding. What'd you say, Ash?"  
  
"Uh," Ash looked around.  
  
"Do it twerp!" Jessie hissed, "I want to go home."  
  
"You're on!" Ash was ready to give Luther instructions, though he knew Brock would do most of the work.  
  
"Nemesis," Kikensei/Pikachu warned, "Don't screw this up."  
  
"Shut up, fur ball!" she kicked him out of the way and Shouten backed away without harm before she could turn on him, "Let's get this done then. I want," she though hard about the game and show for a Pokemon that would be useful, "Donphan!" she snapped her fingers and threw the Poke'Ball.  
  
"Donphan. The RollOut Pokemon. Uses strong physical techniques to trample opponents. Proceed with caution! Electric attacks will have no effect," Ash's Poke'Dex was quite helpful with the Donphan.  
  
"Think of a..." Ash looked to Brock who shrugged but Misty was another story.  
  
"Seadra!" she shouted.  
  
"OK. Seadra," his Poke'Ball went out along with the Seadra, "This is interesting."  
  
"Donphan, Take Down!"  
  
"Have Seadra use a Smokescreen!" Misty was commanding this one.  
  
"Seadra, Smokescreen attack!"  
  
"Donphan, blast through it with a Roll Out!"  
  
"Seadra, spin to the side and come back with a Water Gun!"  
  
"How'd you know that?" James looked overly puzzled.  
  
"I play Pokemon with Chibiusa sometimes. Seadra, Leer!"  
  
"Donphan, Stomp it!"  
  
"Seadra, Hydro Pump on the ground! Get into the air and retaliate with a Bubble Beam!"  
  
"Ah! Nemesis! You lost! How could you lose?" Kikensei grabbed his own ears and yanked them down on the sides of his head.  
  
"Shut up," Nemesis pouted, "Donphan, return. I've still got two chances. I want Rapidash!"  
  
"Take the Seadra back and get a Croconaw!" Ash shoved Misty aside, "My turn."  
  
"Return, Seadra. Croconaw, go!"  
  
"Rapidash, Fire Spin!"  
  
"Croconaw, Water Gun! Turn it to steam!"  
  
"Rapidash, come back at it Stomp attack!"  
  
"Croconaw, Dig!"  
  
The fire horse stepped down into the hole and toppled over head first, "Ah!" Shouten keeled over on his head, "We're losing!"  
  
"Croconaw, Hydro Pump!" the water flew into Rapidash's side, jamming it into the air.  
  
"This really sucks. Rapidash, return!"  
  
"Ready to quit?" Luka boasted.  
  
"One more try," Nemesis readied a different Poke'Ball.  
  
"He beat you, best two of three!" Jessie shrieked, "I wanna go home!"  
  
"Ne! I want one more!"  
  
"Nemesis," Kikensei whispered, "You're getting addicted."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she kicked him back again, "Here's a good battler I'm sure you'll love. If I knew what love was, I'm sure I would too, but here's the big leagues!"  
  
"What's that thing?" Luther stepped away as the thing flapped his wings and cried out.  
  
"Dragonite. The Mystical Dragon Pokemon. This Pokemon is used by the Elite for its strong attacks and tremendous defense. Advancing will be almost impossible."  
  
"Oh great," Meowth slouched, "Just great."  
  
"If Pikachu were here, he'd be able to help," Ash started pouting again.  
  
"I can do this one on my own," Luther stepped forward, "I want the same thing!"  
  
"You're gonna match Dragonite against Dragonite?" Brock flipped, "They could blow everything up!"  
  
"So could we if we went at it with each other," Luther smirked, "Well, let's go."  
  
"Dragonite, go! Agility!"  
  
"Dragonite attacks. Number one-Agility. Number two-Dragon Rage. Number three-Hyper Beam. Number four-Slam."  
  
"Dragonite," Luther had a little bit of an idea, "Agility it back, now!"  
  
He knew Nemesis, being a power crazy, headstrong, pyromaniac lunatic, would go for the strongest attack possible. Sendatsu would too, but Nemesis wanted nothing more than annihilation for anything and everything within a twenty billion mile radius.  
  
Nemesis attacked, "Dragonite! Dragon Rage!"  
  
"Dragonite, Dragon Rage it right back!"  
  
"Are you insane?" James shouted as he jumped up and ran back, "That could blow something up! Maybe even the whole block! Or even poor me!"  
  
The two attacks connected, swirling and spiraling, opening the Space Blend with their power. They twirled, dragging the Dragonites back into the Space Blend and sending them back home. Nemesis backed away and turned to run. She grabbed Shouten and Kikensei by the ears, pulling them out of the way. As she went to teleport, she was pulled in. Ash wasn't getting held back this time. Not on your life. He ran and jumped right in, not looking back at Brock, Misty, or anyone else. Luther ran in after him, shortly followed by Luka and Lukanna. No one else dared to go in except Mizu, but Kaiteki and Akarui held her away.  
  
"Where are we?" Ash peered around, "This isn't like how we got here."  
  
"No. Because we're in the center of the Space Blend," Luther walked up on the nothingness behind him.  
  
"The very source of all Time," Luka wasn't too thrilled with this.  
  
"I'm scared," Lukanna again cut off the blood flow to Luka's arm, "This is too freaky for me."  
  
"Luther!" the scream rang around the pitch-blackness and three figures appeared, "Luther! Get them off me!"  
  
The real Asteroid was kicking and screaming at the Kings, now human, holding each arm. She kept trying to kick them, but the fact she was so weak from Nemesis made that horribly difficult. Over in the distance lay two distinct piles of yellow fur. Ash started to run to Pikachu, but a bolt of lightning across his path halted that idea.  
  
"Don't do it, kid," Kikensei spat, "Or we'll snap the girl in two."  
  
"You leave her and Pikachu alone, right now!" Ash growled.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Shouten cocked his head and laughed, "You have no special powers. How will you attack? If you let out those stupid Poke-pipsqueaks of yours we'll just melt them."  
  
"Let me go!" Sendatsu flailed and pulled harder.  
  
"How are the two of you jokers human again? And how is she not Nemesis?" Luka wasn't being as polite as he may have seemed because behind him brewed a sword of black lightning just raring to cut someone in half.  
  
"The Space Blend is especially strong here. When we were pulled in, it gave us our human forms and purified the pretty one," Kikensei boasted.  
  
"I'll chop your head off, Kikensei, I swear," Luther growled.  
  
"Would you really do that?"  
  
"You better believe it!"   
  
"What if there were two in danger?"  
  
Lukanna let out one long wail as red lightning shot up through her, "Help me!" she went right back to screaming as she was zapped from behind Luka to Shouten's side, falling lifelessly to the nonexistent floor.  
  
"You rotten little nezumi!" Luka reached behind him and took the hilt.  
  
"Don't do it, boy! We saw your trick coming! How about some fire for the ice lightning shape shifter?" Shouten laughed bitterly while calling the fire up around Luka.  
  
Luka jumped away from the ring of flames around him, "Ah, sh...sugar," he whined, trying to keep away from the heat, "I'm gonna melt!"  
  
"Hey!" Ash broke in, "Did you forget about me?"  
  
"No. We've got something for you too," more lightning shot from the floor while Kikensei laughed and put his arm around Sendatsu's neck, "You could be having this much fun too if you'll just let the gem change."  
  
"Go blow off, steam boat," Sendatsu choked under the pressure, "I wouldn't go with you for the world."  
  
"What about for him?" Shouten pointed to Luther, "What if I do this?" he grabbed Sendatsu's hand, "Water!"  
  
"No! Luther, run! Run away!" Sendatsu pulled and kicked, but she was too late.  
  
Her Water energy channeled through her arm and did Shouten's bidding perfectly. Luther didn't have time to move and was slammed dead on with a huge gust of water. His body reacted as usual, steaming from his blood and zapping in defense.   
  
"There then," Kikensei held tighter as Luther flew back into an invisible wall, "Leaves no one for you but us."  
  
"Nah," Shouten shook his head, "I like this one," he pulled Lukanna up by the arm, "She's cute."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Luka called from behind the still burning fire, "She's mine!"  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to make us kill him," Kikensei laughed, "Call him off before he's a melted puddle of ice lightning."  
  
Sendatsu was angrier than ever and spit behind her, right in Kikensei's face, "Bite me!" she hissed, "Or rather, bite you!" she chomped down as hard as she could on Kikensei's arm.  
  
"You little witch!" he let her go and held his arm, "She bit me! I don't believe she bit me! Did you see that? She actually bit me!"  
  
Sendatsu ran and pulled Luther up, "We can't let them win," she held him steady.  
  
"What do we do?" he moaned, "I can't attack. I'm too weak."  
  
"We did it once before. We can do it again. You're not weak. Just...under powered. We've got to get that boy to that Pokemon. Power of Flight! Give me the wings of a dove and the guidance of angels from above! Give me sight beyond what others see and make me what others will never be!"  
  
"What's that?" Lynsithia stepped back a feather flew from the funnel, "A feather? From what?"  
  
"Since when did you get wings?" Kikensei watched the dove wings form from her sides, "You never did that with us."  
  
"That's because Nemesis doesn't know the incantation," Luther walked up, "but I do. Power of Flight! Try two sets of wings on for size!"  
  
"So what?" Shouten held Lukanna up by one wrist, "You can't kill us because I've still got her."  
  
"Please!" Luka was still avoiding the fire, "Help her!"  
  
"Get the boy to the Pokemon," Lukanna mumbled, "Get him to the Pikachu."  
  
"What's she mean?" Ash looked around.  
  
"She means it's time for you to be a roasty toasty twerp!" Shouten's lightning ripped forward.  
  
"Ash-chan!" Sendatsu jumped, launching into the air.  
  
She arced up, coming back at him from the opposite direction. She whipped down and caught him just as the lightning exploded into the floor. One huge heave of her wings sent them farther into the air. She held him tighter in one arm and protected him.  
  
"Shield! Form a barrier!" one arm made the block while the other struggled to hold Ash, "Don't let go! Luther, get the rat thing!" at Ash's growl she explained why she referred to Pikachu in such a way, "Luther doesn't know what a Pikachu is. He'd be lost."  
  
"You mean Luka?" Luther wisecracked as he jumped for the Pikachu, "I've got you, little one. Just don't shock me."  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called as he tried to get away from Sendatsu, "Let me at him!"  
  
"You'll get there," Sendatsu wrapped her wings around and formed a glow of red power at the two tips, "Burning Blaze! Rainbow Ambition!"  
  
Kikensei jumped from the fire, "Watch it! Just because you're strong doesn't mean we can't kill you!"  
  
"Ah, but you forget," Sendatsu boasted, "All Senshi are immortal. We'll just come back."  
  
"Not if I fizzle your soul too!" Kikensei shot a blast of fire.  
  
"Water! Create a wall! Luther! Where's that Pikachu?"  
  
"Get over here and get it," Luther snorted, "It keeps trying to bite me!"  
  
He swung his arm as Pikachu chomped down on his wrist. Had his vision not been blurred from slamming into a wall, Pikachu probably wouldn't have been biting an ally.  
  
Sendatsu slapped her legs against the not-so-there wall and launched off, propelling forward, "Hold on, Ash! We're going for a ride!"  
  
She went into a spiral at the sign of the kings charging with more fire and lightning. She twisted back and slammed Shouten head on, sending him backwards. In all the excitement, she dropped Ash who fell to the floor. He jumped up and ran towards Luther and Pikachu. Sendatsu landed in front of Shouten. Lukanna was given just enough time from Sendatsu's distraction to run. She cleared the fire from Luka with a split barrier. He fell lifelessly into her arms, causing her to scream like a banchee. This caught Kikensei's attention.  
  
"Lukanna, look out!" Ash shouted, "They're gonna attack you!"  
  
Lukanna spun from the warning, pulling Luka with her. The fire whipped past, slamming into the wall. It blasted right through, sending a shower of rock down on everyone below. Sendatsu distracted Shouten as Ash continued toward Luther. Kikensei spotted him and with nothing better on his mind, he attacked with a blast of fire.  
  
"Luther! Protect the boy!" Sendatsu screamed as she grabbed Shouten's wrists and flipped him to the ground.  
  
"If I must," Luther moaned and spread his wings, "Get over here! Run!"  
  
Ash jumped behind one of the huge feathered barriers in time to be protected from the fire. He panted and stood up, snatching Pikachu from Luther's arms after prying his teeth off, which were now imbedded in his sleeve. Sendatsu kicked Kikensei in the stomach, slamming him back for the moment. She ran to the group and watched the poor beaten Pikachu start to glow as his Master hugged him.  
  
"Pure power," Sendatsu whispered, "Pure power from the heart of a pure soul."  
  
Luther stood up and scowled at Kikensei who was again after Luka and Lukanna, "Luka, wake up!"  
  
"Wake up, idiot!" Sendatsu shouted across the room.  
  
"Luka," Lukanna shook him as hard as she could, "You're not dead! You're just lazy! Wake up!"  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Luka shook his head to straighten himself out, "I'm in the Space Blend. And Kikensei and Shouten are to die. I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Yes," Lukanna shook her head, "Stay away from any candles. We'll never see you again."  
  
"What's happening?" Ash looked around at white stars forming on the walls and then back to Pikachu's glowing form still in his arms, "What's going on?"  
  
"The pure power of your pure heart's breaking through. Take the rodent and get out of here!" Luther jammed the other Pikachu in Ash's hands and took his, "We'll take care of this one! Just go!"  
  
"No! I want to save Pikachu!" Ash tried to run back but Sendatsu grabbed him and ran to the rip in the spiral.  
  
"Look out below!" she flung Ash out the rip.  
  
"Nereid Foam Snare, Blaster!" Sailor Nereid caught him and lowered him down, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Pikachu's still in there!" Ash dropped the other Pikachu and jumped to go back in.  
  
"No!" Misty and Brock caught his shirt, "Let them handle it!"  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Shouten shrieked, "We'll be swallowed in white energy when this thing dissipates!"  
  
"Too bad for ya', huh?" Sendatsu laughed.  
  
"How are you not dead?" Kikensei backed away.  
  
"Pure power. Pure Pika-power!" Luther chuckled at them, "That kid's heart is strong, revitalizing any positive beings near it. Too bad it wreaks destruction on those and that of negative power. As long as this little guy's in here, the dimension will keep turning solid and pure white energy," he lifted Pikachu up a bit to show them the glowing yellow fur.  
  
"Hey! Luka!" Lukanna cracked him across the face, "Why didn't you remind me about us?"  
  
"Us? Us what?" Luka leaned away.  
  
"You stupid, lovable moron!" she kissed him, "We've got power too! I call to the Ever-White world. I summon positive power and white energy fighting in the name of truth!"  
  
"Stupid?" Luka questioned, "I call to the Ever-Dark world. I summon negative power and black energy fighting in the name of truth!"  
  
"Is that possible?" Sendatsu cocked her head and held Pikachu who Luther had given to her a few moments before due to the teeth marks in his arm, "To have negative power fighting for good?"  
  
"Must be," Luther shrugged, "Let's go!"  
  
"Big Bang Theory?" Sendatsu asked as she readied her Staff in the air.  
  
"Big Bang Theory!" Luther answered as they both slammed their Staffs into the floor.  
  
"Not that again!" Shouten backed away.  
  
"Anything but that!" Kikensei turned and ran.  
  
"Blessed Passage!" the white gown and white hooded cloak on Lukanna blew wildly.  
  
"Abyss Ingression!" Luka's darker than black clothes whipped back.  
  
"Oh no! Not them too!" the twister started to slow and shrink.  
  
Kikensei and Shouten weren't quite fast enough. Lukanna's white archway slammed in front of them, forming a locked white door. To their backs was Luka's black gate, also locked and sealed tight. The two doors stayed locked, keeping the Kings in place for a huge blast of rainbow power as it slammed into them, melting them away for good.  
  
"We've got to get out of here! We'll be pulled into the Space Blend and trapped there!" Luther flipped.  
  
The spinning pulled Pikachu out of Sendatsu's arm. She was so weak, she couldn't hold on to him. She started to run, but both Luka and Luther stopped her.  
  
"It's not worth it!" Luka shouted, "He can get another!"  
  
"There's no point in dying for it!" Luther called, "You'll get eaten alive!"  
  
"Let me go!" she pulled her arms from them, "That Pokemon is a source of pure power! Who knows what kind of damage it could cause in the Space Blend! Go! I'll be fine!"  
  
Lukanna drug Luka, kicking and screaming, to the break in what was left of the twister she pushed him out and followed with Nereid and the newly appeared Sailor Venus catching them. Sendatsu looked dead into Luther's eyes.  
  
"I'm telling you to go, Luther. Guardian, be gone!" she pointed to the rip with a hissing command.  
  
"Guardian?" he questioned, "But...but..."  
  
"Go!" she shoved him, sending him toppling over the edge.  
  
She suddenly felt either very stupid or very dead, either way she was going to find that Pikachu. She ran past the bolts of lightning and rips of fire. Stood against the water and earth. She was going to find that Pikachu.  
  
"Pika-cha pika pika!" the Pikachu shrieked as he tried to keep from being pulled through another rip in the blend.  
  
The wind wasn't too strong for her, but for the little electric mouse Pokemon it was unbearable, "Come on, Pikachu! I'm not leaving you in here!" she grabbed him by the paw and pulled him over, "We've got to get out, but I won't leave you behind!"  
  
"Pika-chu?"   
  
"Why? Because you're Ash's life! His source of pure power! You two are meant to live!"  
  
"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu pointed over her shoulder.  
  
Sendatsu turned just in time to see the water and wind flying towards her, but not in time to move. She fell face first onto the ground and out like a light with Pikachu acting likewise in her arms.  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
"Whoa," Sendatsu blinked and opened her eyes, "What a rush. Pikachu? Where are we?"  
  
"Pika-pika-chauu," Pikachu shook his head.  
  
"You don't know either, huh?" Sendatsu looked around, "Looks like a cross between the Space Blend and empty universe."  
  
She was in her wings and Princess gown, floating, it appeared to be, in empty space. Pikachu was sitting in her lap, staring left and right.  
  
"Close," someone said loudly, yet in a whisper, "You're actually dead."  
  
"What?" Sendatsu flailed.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu flipped.  
  
"You should know me, Sailor Asteroid. Think hard and you'll remember. You have but two choices."  
  
"Is this two choice day or something?" Sendatsu moaned.  
  
"You can either depart now and be reborn with a better life, or return to your world and go on living and fighting your enemies. Either way the choice is yours."  
  
"Pika-pi. Pika-pika pika-cha..." Pikachu trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I would be reborn, Pikachu," Sendatsu looked around, "With a whole new life. Without wars, battles, or loss of my family. But I'd lose all my friends. My Guardians, the Senshi, and Luther."  
  
"Pika pika pikachu," Pikachu scolded her for being so depressed.  
  
"If I do let myself be reborn, I won't remember any of my pains. I won't remember losing my parents or my Empire. I won't remember the years of my life I waisted in that palace. I won't remember the battles and wars I've been through. But I also won't remember meeting Mizu or the girls. I won't remember falling in love with Luther. I won't remember being named Empress. And I won't remember Luther's proposal. I can live without pain, or go back and face it all over again."  
  
"Pika-cha. Pika pika pika cha. Pi-cha pika. Pika-chau pi Cha-pi chauu. Cha-pikachu. Pika-pi, Pikachu-pi, Pika-pika, Pika cha. Pika pika! Pikachu! Chauua!"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
Luther came flying out of the rip in the twister, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus suspended him and dropped him slowly to the ground.  
  
"Where's Sendatsu-sama?" Sailor Moon flipped.  
  
"And where's Pikachu?" Ash jumped forward.  
  
Luther turned and saw the twister disappear and turned back to Usagi and Ash with nothing but a shake of his head. Lukanna buried her head in Luka's shirt and the Sailor Senshi dropped their heads.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Ash didn't hide his crying, "You said Pikachu'd be alright!"  
  
"You think I haven't lost something here?" Luther grabbed his collar, "My wife was in that thing!"  
  
"Luther, put him down," Mizu pulled him off, "Calm yourself. She'll be reborn."  
  
"I can't wait that long!" Luther reached out and just barely missed conking Ash in the head.  
  
"And you won't have to," a soft but strong voice said from somewhere.  
  
"Look up there!" Mercury pointed into the sky, "What is it?"  
  
"It looks like a ball of feathers," Jessie stated.  
  
"Maybe it's a bird," James commented.  
  
"Mighty big bird," Meowth nodded.  
  
It was a feather cocoon, circled in pink light. It landed with a slight slam in front of them as the glowing died down. The wings spread to show Prisma Sailor Asteroid holding Pikachu, fully transformed and regenerated. Sendatsu blinked and lifted her head and Pikachu sparked a little.  
  
"Pi-pikachu," Pikachu looked around.  
  
"Uh...Hi," Sendatsu smiled and tipped her head, "Pikachu. I think we were just reborn, into our present bodies."  
  
"You're alive!" Mizu slammed into Sendatsu just as Pikachu made a break for it, "You survived that awful blast!"  
  
"Yes, Mizu. I'm fine."  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash caught his flying Pokemon, "You're OK! You made it!"  
  
"Pika-pi! Pika-chau pika pika!" Pikachu sparked and zapped him, "Chaa!"  
  
"How did you do that?" Lukanna sniffed and looked at her.  
  
"A very, very old friend gave us both a jump start," Sendatsu brushed off.  
  
"Really?" Luther eyed her, "Who?"  
  
"You wouldn't know him. Sorry I shoved you out the window," Sendatsu put her hand on the back of her head, "It was kind of a split second decision."  
  
"I noticed," he nodded, "But..." he turned to Ash and the others, "How do they get back?"  
  
"You and I are going to take them back along with Setsuna."  
  
"Excuse me?" Luther watched her pass with his eyes nearly falling from his head, "What's this you and I stuff? Why can't you and Pluto do it?"  
  
"Because your staff is the one with the Time charm."  
  
"Oh come on," he slouched.  
  
"Ash-chan," Sendatsu sat down next to him, "You were great for a kid. You have no magical powers in your own time, but here, you shine like a star. Pure power is something even I don't have. Be proud."  
  
"Be gone is more like it," Luther mumbled.  
  
"Can we please go home?" Misty whined, "I want to get back to Johto!"  
  
"Yes. Pluto please open the Time Gate."  
  
"At your service," Pluto stood ready, "Dead Scream," the purple planet stopped and morphed into a tall door, "Come. We have to hurry."  
  
"After you," Luther let everyone else in first.  
  
Each let out a slight whimper as they were pulled in. The door closed behind them, leaving a glowing purple silhouette. Setsuna was simply swimming with the flowing of the Blend while Luther slightly flailed and Sendatsu just let herself go. Ash, Misty and Brock tumbled around, but were OK. Team Rocket flailed insanely, thinking they'd sink if they didn't try to stay afloat.  
  
"You know," Sendatsu said as she turned and laid as if she was floating on her back in water, "you don't need to do that."  
  
"We don't?" Meowth stopped and let himself float alone, "Hey! We don't!"  
  
Sendatsu shook her head before Setsuna caught her attention, "Sailor Asteroid! A rip! Close it!"  
  
"OK," Sendatsu stopped as best she could and held out her staff, "Rip in Time! Shut and Bind! Close the tear in Space! Seal the door to your Time and Place! Release!" the rip slowly shut, closing the gap between worlds, "Kikensei and Shouten really beat this thing up."  
  
She heard Luther stop and turn around, "Tear in Space! Seal in place! Close to all who enter! Shut and keep your center! Release!" he shut another break, "There's another down."  
  
Setsuna was also closing a gap, "Gap of Blend! Heal and mend! Sew your rip! Seal the tip! Release!" that cut closed as well, "It's overrun with breaks."  
  
"You didn't close ours off did you?!" James freaked.  
  
"No. We're watching. Quick, Luther! Get that one!" Sendatsu called.  
  
"Shut and keep your center! Release!" nothing happened, "What? Release! As Shintei of this Staff I command you to release! Sendatsu it won't work!"  
  
"It's too late for that one. I'll have to come back," Setsuna sighed, "Look! It's Johto!"  
  
"Hurry!" Jessie shouted, "I want to go home!"  
  
"Hold your horses, you old witch!" Misty snapped, "If you do one thing to mess this up and I'll whip you so hard!"  
  
"Old witch! Who are you calling an old witch?!"   
  
"Stop fighting!" Sendatsu hissed, "Here we go!"  
  
The group was thrown from the gate with a huge thud. They each groaned and sat up, brushing off.  
  
"We're home!" Jessie and James jumped for joy while Meowth kissed the ground.  
  
Sendatsu, Luther and Setsuna shook their heads, "Well," Sendatsu turned to Ash, "You're home."  
  
"It would have been a better visit had we not been battling Shouten and Kikensei," Setsuna stated.  
  
Luther just shrugged and returned to the gate that was still twirling away, "Let's go, Asteroid."  
  
"He's right. We have to get back through before it starts breaking down," Setsuna took Sendatsu's arm.  
  
"Be sure and email me again and to let me know if you ever want to visit and actually get to see Tokyo," Sendatsu shouted back as Setsuna pulled her along.  
  
"Bye, Sendatsu!" Ash called.  
  
"Bye, Senday!" Misty shouted.  
  
"See you again, Sendatsu!" Brock whined.  
  
"Pika, Pika-chauu!" it was obvious who said that.  
  
"Toge, Togeprii!" and that too.  
  
"Why did you rush me out of there?" Sendatsu asked as the three of the continued along the tunnel.  
  
"We need to get back to close the gate," Setsuna came out first.  
  
"And we need to see about that break I couldn't seal," Luther was next and Sendatsu pouted along behind.  
  
  
*^~^**^~^*  
  
  
"Who was it who saved you Senday-chan?" Mizu asked as she walked along beside Sendatsu.  
  
"A very, very old friend from a very long time ago," Sendatsu had said almost the same thing every time she was asked that question.  
  
"Doesn't he or she have a name?" Lukanna asked.  
  
"Yes. Clow Reed."  
  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
  
***  
Well. That's the end. The ending could have been better, but I like this. A lead in to a CardCaptor Sakura/Sailor Moon crossover? Yes! I'll be writing that one up soon. That's going to take a bit. So what'd you think? Kind of weird, don't you agree (not that the last one wasn't, but you know...)? Sooner or later, I'll make one where the Pokemon crew comes back again, but that's a long way off. That's it from me for now!  
*^~^*Kat*^~^*  
***  



End file.
